At present, this adjustment is effected manually, the machine being stopped, by proceeding first with unlocking a certain number of screw nuts, then adjusting shims, eccentrics or other adjustment means, and, finally, re-locking and blocking the assembly. This series of operations must be performed on both sides of the card.
This known adjustment process has the drawback of being long and meticulous, because it requires unlocking of numerous screw nuts of large size, an adjustment of the two sides of the machine, re-locking the assembly and adjusting by trial and error, such that the output of the machine is considerably decreased, particularly if the adjustments must be frequently repeated.
Moreover, these adjustments are very large and must be precise, such that their careful performance requires a highly qualified operator, which leads to large costs.